Happiness Charge Pretty Cure English
My ideas. Names Aino Megumi- Megani Artcraft Shirayuki Hime- Hile Shirani Omori Yuko- Cara Goodwyn Hikawa Iona- Iona Hidestien Himelda Window Ribbon Glasan Blue Queen Mirage Deep Mirror Oresky Namakeruda- Doomera Hosshiwa- Gloomita Saiarks- Doomies Choiarks- Darkies Seiji- Solie Mao- Mia Aino Kaori- Kaeti Artcraft Sagara Hiroko- Hilata Izumi- Ms. Donald Elena Shiina- Elen Shali Maria Hikawa- Maria Hidestien Kana Furuta- Kara Faraly Rei Takano- Ray Tasimy PreChanMirror PreChanBrace Triple Dance Honey Baton PreCards Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!- Pretty Cure Rollin' Mirror Change! Cherry Flamenco Lollipop Hip Hop Sherbet Ballet Macadamia Hula Dance Passion Dynamite! Pop'n'Sonic Attack! Arabesque Shower! Hawaiian Alohaloway! Ribbon Heart Explosion Maracas Rhythm Spark- Malamas Rhythm Spark Oriental Dream! Dancing Sakura Blizzard! Popcorn Cheer Coconut Samba Anmitsu Komachi- Apuding Kabuki Pine Arabian Stardust Shoot Bomber Girls Pretty Cures Wonderful Net Pretty Cure The big love spreading around the world, Cure Lovely- Spreading love around the world, I am Cure Lovely! The blue wind dancing in the sky, Cure Princess- Blowing a peaceful wind through the royal skys of blue, I am Cure Princess! The light of life flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey- Flourishing the light of life on the Earth, I am Cure Honey! The star of hope that glitters in the night sky, Cure Fortune- Glittering in the skys of the night, I am Cure Fortune! Madame Momere Ohana- Ahene Olina- Aliya Shining Make Dresser Axia The Evil Cure Lovely Clone Happiness Big Bang Episodes 1. A Lovely Hero 2. A Tale of Two Cures 3. Identity Crisis 4. A School Fit For A Princess 5. Can't Stop the Pop 6. Cooking With Cara 7. The Power of The Pair 8. A Charmed Life 9. The Karate Master 10. Singing Cures 11. Who Is This Yellow Cure? 12. Livin' A Double Life 13. The Hunter 14. A Little Help 15. Homesick 16. Stop the Presses 17. With Friends Like Joey's 18. Here Comes The Bride 19. He Shoots, She Scores 20. It's All Your Fault! 21. Phantom Strikes Back 22. Fortune's Piano Solo 23. Between Friends 24. Beach Blanket Cures 25. The Power of Love 26. You Never Forget Your First Love 27. Wandering Feelings 28. Ohana Means Family 29. Awakening Axia 30. Seeing Double 31. I Know You Mean Well... 32. The Pursuit of Innocence 33. The Happiness Big Bang Theory 34. Helping Hands 35. Special Delivery 36. Birthday Blues 37. Have A Gloomy Halloween! 38. True Sisters 39. Tender Fortunes 40. Open Up Your Heart 41. The Legend of PhanPhan 42. The Phantom Empire or Bust! 43. A Queen's Heart 44. Red Alert! 45. From Fair to Cloudy 46. The Anger of A Broken Heart 47. Freeing Friendship 48. Reflections of Love 49. The Final Charge-Up Changes *While Glasan speaks in a rebel-type way, Glassy is going to speak in a Brooklyn accent. *In episode 1 when Cure Fortune is yelling at Hime for causing the invasion and that it was indeed her fault, Cure Fortune will be yelling at Helga and making small hints about what was done to Maria. *The 10 Year Celebrations will be removed. *When Hime is pointing out that the bow on her dress is what makes it beautiful, Helga will be implying that all dresses look good with bows. *While Megumi calls Yuko "Yuu-yuu," Megan calls Cara "Care." Category:Hypothetical English Dubs Category:Pretty Cure English Dub Series